On The Road
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Jill Hawke is on the run.With Anders, Hoping to stay alive and together.Out of the templars side.    a female hawke and Anders oneshot


Hawke and Anders were running in the wilds. Trying their best not to get caught by any templars. Anders stopped just outside a little log turned to look at his love."Can we rest here tonight?"

She looked at the cabin,measuring it up."I'm not sure Anders."She glanced behind them. There was nothing but silence. Hawke sighed,rubbing a hand through her orange hair"At least let me check it first."

Anders nodded as She walked passed him and up the cabin steps. She pushed the door open lightly with her hand,pausing just outside the cabin. She walked carefully inside,Her blue eyes darted all around the room.

The place looked like it was deserted a long time ago. Everything was dusty and bare. It was a one story cabin with a empty kitchen and a bedroom and a bathroom. She gave the room another look over before She headed back outside.

"Okay,It's all clear."

Anders breathed a sigh of relief as He shuffled past her inside. She turned to look outside,Everything was still quiet and deserted. Hawke closed the door behind her,locking it,So there wouldn't be in unwanted guests.

"Jill,I hope your not mad at me."

Hawke jumped at his sudden question. She sighed as She sat beside him on the bare couch"Of course I'm not."

Anders gazed at her with his sad honey brown eyes"I wouldn't blame you..in fact..I-I still can't believe you didn't kill me."

Her heart ached at the memory. At his words. He had wanted her to end his life. Truthfully it would have been the right thing to do. As the champion of Kirkwall. It would have been the right thing to kill him.

But as a lover..it couldn't be more wrong and painful. She looked at him,Her eyes tearing up."I couldn't...you know that."

Anders reached a hand to cup her cheek.A small smile forming on his pale lips"I love you."

Jill turned her face to kiss his palm."And I love you."

He dropped his hand down to her leg,lightly caressing it with his finger tips"I-I'm still so sorry love."His voice cracking slightly"I made everything worse."

She placed her hand on his,shaking her head"No...Kirkwall was already doomed."

"I do deserve death..maker kill me now."He choked

Jill frowned at him as She let go of his hand"Don't say that. She stood up to face him."Don't you dare say that Anders!"

His face was dirty from the days of running and dodging the templars. She placed her hands on both of his cheeks. Her blue eyes met His brown ones.

"Anders,I love you...even if you made us wanted fugitives."She kissed his forehead slowly,letting her lips caressed him"I meant when I said I would die with you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist,drawing her to him"Maker I don't deserve you."

Hawke smiled a little as He pressed his face tighter against her"Just shush."She put her fingers under his chin and brought his face up"Just relax tonight love."

Anders stood up abruptly meeting her lips with his. She wrapped hers arms around his neck,opening her pink lips to the kiss. His tongue darted every inch of her mouth.

Her fingers trailed up into his hair,running her fingers through his blond hair. He hungrily devoured her mouth. Jill moaned against his lips. His hands reached down the small of her back and cupped her bottom.

"Anders!"She squealed

He smirked at her,then moved her orange hair so He could nibble her ear. He began sucking on the lobe. Jill moaned as She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

Anders stopped as He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened to look at him. He put his hand on her cheek. His magic was emanating from his hand, like the night they had first made love.

"Remember our first night together?"He whispered

Jill smiled tenderly at him,her cheeks red"Of course...I could _never_ forget."

He smirked as He stepped behind her,His hands on her waist,pulling her back against him. His finger tips were tingling with electricity"Remember how my magic surged with yours?"

She gasped as She felt his magic. She threw her head back,She nodded. Anders brought his face down to kiss her neck"Want to make some more magic love?"He breathed huskily against her neck.

Jill whirled around and crashed her lips against his. He laughed as She leaped into his arms,wrapping her legs around his waist"Eager are we?"

Her blue eyes were blazing with desire"Just take me."She breathed

Anders carried her into the little bedroom. He placed her on the bed,then crawled over her. She smiled at him"Anders."

"Yes love?"He asked,He started caressing her. His fingers working slowly

"I love you."She whispered

His eyes met hers"I love you more."

There was no more talking as He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Sometime later,They both layed there exhausted. She was laying on his chest,with her legs tangled up in his. Anders sighed in contentment. His fingers were running themselves through her hair.<p>

"_Wow_...that electricity thing gets me everytime."She whispered in amazement

He chuckled and held up his free hand"There's plenty more love."His finger tips emanating lightning.

Jill's eyes widened"Oh maker!your trying to kill me."

Anders kissed her shoulder"Never."

The only light in the room was the light from the candle on the bedside table. Jill lazily looked around the room"I never thought we'd do it in a dirty cabin."

Anders laughed at her comment"Yeah..it's not in my fantasies either."He rolled her over so She was back on the bottom"But I think you barely noticed the room."

She giggled"Y-yeah..not with the things you were doing to me..I didn't notice anything but you."

His eyes softened as He kissed her softly"Same here love."

He layed down beside Her. She layed with her back against him,Her eyes were drifting closed"Good night Jill."He whispered before She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning,The sun was shining brightly through the cabin windows. Jill woke up because the sun shined on her face. She yawned before rolling over to face Anders. He was still sleeping,His arms wrapped tightly around her.<p>

She smiled and leaned in to peck him on the nose"_Anders..wake up love_."She sang

He groaned before opening his brown eyes"Mmm morning."He mumbled before burying his face in her shoulder.

She laughed lightly"Come on..get your sexy bum up."

"I don't want to."He mumbled

Jill sat up and crossed her arms"Don't make me cast a water spell."She playfully threatend

Anders shot up Immediately"Okay I'm up,I'm up."

She chuckled as She climbled out of the bed and started searching through her bag. Anders smirked enjoying the view"Damn..now that's worth waking up for."

Jill rolled her eyes as She came back into the bedroom,She threw him some clean robes"Get dressed Romeo."

After a few mintues they were both dressed and getting their bags. He looked over at her"Where are we going now?

She shrugged"I don't know.I guess we'll see where the road takes us."

He grabbed her hand in his"As long as we're together."

Jill smiled"Agreed."

The two mages headed down the road from the cabin. Determined to remain alive and Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay..my first Dragon Age fanfiction! First off let me say that I'm totally in love with this game series.I'm a big Fan of Anders :) my hawke just loves him and stayed by his side till the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot:) please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
